onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Quiet Minds
}} "Quiet Minds" is the fifteenth episode of Season Three of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Kalinda Vazquez and directed by Eagle Egilsson. It is the fifty-ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 30, 2014. Synopsis Neal finds himself back in Storybrooke and yearns for a way to reconnect with his son Henry, whose memories of his father are gone, while also trying to find his own father, Rumplestiltskin, whom he has just learned is alive but missing, and Regina discovers a possible connection with Robin Hood. Meanwhile, in the Fairy Tale Land that was over the past year, agonizing over the death of his father, Neal - with the help of Belle and enchanted candelabra Lumiere - attempts to find a magical solution to bring back Rumplestiltskin from the dead. Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen*/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Henri Lubatti as Lumiere *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood Co-Starring *Raphael Alejandro as Roland Uncredited *Rose McIver as Tinker Bell* *Unknown as Floyd Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features Lumiere.File:315Title.png *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on December 25, 2013. Production Notes *When Mary Margaret panics because she is unable to feel the baby moving, Zelena offers the expecting mother a glass of orange juice. After downing all of it, Mary Margaret surprisingly feels a kick from the baby. Orange juice is in fact an effective way to get an unborn baby to move because its high content of sugar, which encourages fetal movement. *The hospital scene where Hook brings Neal jello, is a shout-out to a deleted scene from "In the Name of the Brother", where Hook is roaming around the hospital and expresses confusion at seeing this food product. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks occur after "Witch Hunt" and 3 months before "The Jolly Roger". *The Storybrooke events occur after "The Tower" and before "It's Not Easy Being Green". Episode Connections *Belle remarks that Hook tried to kill her twice; referring to the events of "Queen of Hearts" and "The Outsider". *Emma gave the swan keychain necklace back to Neal in "Manhattan". *How the first Dark One was "born", is explored in "Nimue". *Belle mentions events in "Lacey" when Rumplestiltskin built the library of the castle. *Regina remembers events of "Quite a Common Fairy" when Tinker Bell helped her find a second chance at true love. *Hook reminisces about Neal, when he was still Baelfire, and the time they spent together in "And Straight On 'Til Morning". *Neal mentions that he almost married his grandfather's evil minion, who he first met in "Selfless, Brave and True". *Emma tells Neal about Walsh proposing to her and how she later discovered his true identity in "New York City Serenade". *Emma recalls the life she and Neal wanted to have in Tallahassee, which they decided in "Tallahassee". *Rumplestiltskin's fate after he was taken captive by Zelena is revealed in "A Curious Thing". *Belle also returns to Snow White and the others in "A Curious Thing". *After discovering Zelena's true identity, Emma intends to ask Regina to cast a protective spell around Mary Margaret's loft, which is enacted in "The Jolly Roger". *The park bench where Emma tells Henry about his father is the same bench that Hook and Emma sit on in "Snow Drifts". |-|Cultural References= Disney *This episode features an enchanted candelabra named Lumiere, a character from the Walt Disney Animation Studios adaptation of ''Beauty and the Beast. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the ugly duckling from the fairytale of the same name, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, the Wicked Witch of the West and a Winged Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story, Beauty from the "Beauty and the Beast" fairytale, Robin Hood from the ballad as well as Rumplestiltskin from the "Rumpelstiltskin" fairytale. Popular Culture *Rumplestiltskin's bookshelf is full of old books, including: **Leatherbound editions of The Selected Writings of Elbert Hubbard: ***''Selected Writings of Elbert Hubbard: The Elect, Volume V, 1923 (upside-down, on the right hand side on the top shelf).File:315Bookshelf.png ***Selected Writings of Elbert Hubbard: On My Way, Volume VII'' (upside-down, on the right hand side on the top shelf). ***''Selected Writings of Elbert Hubbard: Modern Business, Volume VIII, 1928File:315Bookshelf2.png **The Savoy Operas, by W. S. Gilbert and Arthur Sullivan (1926) **Heartbroken Melody'' by Kathleen Norris (1939) |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The cover of the book which holds the key to the Dark One's vault,File:315Book.png shows an image of the Gnostic deity Abraxas. The text and the image is a replica of the engraving on one of the Abraxas stones, gemstones with the word "Abraxas" engraved on them, which were used as amulets or charms. **The page with the keyFile:315ItsAHidingSpot.png is a facsimile of page 102 of Book VIII of ''De Civitate Dei'De Civitate Dei, Augustine of Hippo, p. 102. Facsimile by Google Books. (''The City of God), a book of Christian philosophy written in Latin by early Christian theologian and philosopher Augustine of Hippo in the early fifth century. ***The page contains part 1, and the start of part 2, from Book VIII. The English translation of part 1 and 2 in their entirety reads: :::*The opposite page features an illustration from Amphitheatrum Sapientiae Aeternae (1595), the most famous work by the German physician and alchemist Heinrich Khunrath, which is about mystical aspects of alchemy. This particular illustration is from an expanded edition published posthumously in 1609. :::*Note that only a small part of the illustration can be seen on-screen. It can be seen in its entirety in concept art for the episode.File:315ConceptArt1.jpg *The label on Zelena's bottle of orange juiceFile:315Here.png File:315GoIntoLabor.png says Andana; the Cebuano word for "floor, storey". It is "best before" January 21, 2014. The text at the top of the bottle says "la pulpe se dépose naturellement", which is French for "pulp settles naturally". **The container is a bottle of Simply Orange Juice; notice the shape and the green lid. The labels have been replaced for the show, although they have the same shape and placement as the ones on the original bottle. **The same prop appears on Emma's breakfast table in the Season Six episode "Strange Case".File:604RomanianPowerLifter.png *The symbols on the Vault of the Dark OneFile:315VaultOpens.png includes the tomoe, the triquetra, the triangle, the Eye of Providence, the pentagram and the sun. Circling all the other symbols is the Ouroboros, which represents cyclicality, especially in the sense of something constantly re-creating itself—fitting for the vault of the Dark One. **In the Season Five episode "The Broken Kingdom", Guinevere touches three of the symbols in order to open the vault. *The book that Belle uses to identify the symbol on Neal's hand is written in Latin.File:315OnlyRestore.png Costume Notes *Belle is wearingFile:315ItsHim.png File:315SomeoneBreakingIn2.png a Carven Multi Patterned Sweater and a Burberry Black Zip Detail Jersey Skirt . Belle wears the same skirt in "Bleeding Through".File:318YouLookingFor.png *Emma is wearingFile:315NextThingIKnow.png an Equipment Oscar Turtleneck Cashmere Sweater in Heather Grey. *Regina is wearingFile:315WhoIAm.png a Joseph Women's Blue Cashair Scarf . *Roland's jacketFile:315FatherSonPlaying2.png File:403AndIceCream.png is a Kids' Quilted Barn Jacket from J.Crew . Roland continues to wear this jacket in almost every episode where he appears (the only exceptions are "Broken Heart" and "Last Rites"). |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The scenes by the Vault of the Dark One were filmed high up in the mountains around the city of Vancouver. International Titles Videos 3x15 - Quiet Minds - Promo 3x15 - Quiet Minds - Sneak Peek 1 3x15 - Quiet Minds - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- nl:Quiet Minds ru:Тихие голоса